fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Aomizu Sapphire
is a main character appearing in the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' Series. She is the human alter ego of , the Pretty Cure of water, snow, ice and talents. Sapphire is a tomboyish girl, whose greatest passion is music. Sapphire’s character quote is . History Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Name:' Sapphire Aomizu *'Japanese:' 青水 サファイア *'Nickname:' Koe (コエ) *'Birthday:' September 5th *'Birthplace:' Feather-Castletown *'Zodiac:' Virgo *'Height:' 1.68 m *'Weight:' 59 kg *'Blood Type:' 0 *'Species:' Human *'Personal Quote:' Everyone is special! *'Habit(s):' *'Favorite...' **'Food:' Crème caramel/custard pudding **'Color:' Iris, Viridian **'Music:' EVERYTHING Fears Sapphire’s biggest fears are quite unknown. She usually acts calmly towards everything that could scare people. However, it Sapphire considers some dolls as really creepy. Due to their big, soulless eyes, she usually gets creeped out when seeing such dolls. Sometimes, usually on Halloween, Sapphire can also be surprised, if not even scared, by such creepy dolls. Also important, her older brother, Yuki, used to tease her with such dolls. Dreams Even though some people who know her might consider Sapphire as an English teacher, she hasn’t planned to stay in school longer than needed. But Sapphire has always known that she will do something related to music once she grows up. In addition, she used to dream of becoming an idol when she was younger. However, she stopped wanting to be an idol a long time ago. Yet, she still wants to share her passion for music with the whole world. In The Final Sky Pretty Cure, she has decided that she wants to go to Australia for a while.TFSkPC19 Skills *Athletic skills: Even though Sapphire is known to be good in sports, like soccer, basketball and soft ball, Sapphire is quite uninterested in any kinds of sport. Yet, she likes to challenge others - usually her friends - for a match, especially when they are good in these sports. She also once challenged Ruby for a basketball match in Sky Pretty Cure. It is also known that Sapphire is quite fast; to be exact she is the fastest runner of the girls. *Academic skills: Since Sapphire usually concentrates on other things than school, Sapphire usually needs a lot help with studying to pass the final exams. Due to this, she is quite bad in any lesson. Yet, she is an excellent student in English classes. *Other skills: Sapphire almost loves nothing more than music. Due to this, Sapphire is very skilled in everything that is connected with music. She likes to sing, she likes to play the guitar and she also can play the keyboard. General Information Perosnality Sapphire is a talented 15 year old girl. She usually says right what she thinks, no matter if it comes off rude or not. She is really in love with music. Because of that, she started teaching herself how to play many different instruments, of which she loves the guitar the most. Sapphire is not the best student, however she is really good at English and uses many English words or sentences while talking with others. She cares a lot for her friends and would always defend them from everything. She is sometimes described as a tomboy because she usually doesn’t act like a girl and also talks a bit boyish at some times. Clothing Style Ruby's style of clothing is comfortable and cool. She prefers clothes which make her look good. She is not a girly and doesn't wear "cute" or "sexy" clothes. Casual In civilian, Sapphire wears a sleeveless, dark blue, almost grey, jacket that just reaches under her chest. The jacket has greyish light blue colored lapels. Underneath the jacket, she wears a light blue colored top whose sleeves she rolled up right over her elbows. She wears greyish blue colored jean shorts of which the first part is covered by her top. Over the top, but below the jacket, she wears a dark brown belt. The belt sits a bit above her hips. She wears dark blue sneakers which reach to her ankles. She has dark blue colored hair, that she usually wears in a side ponytail, tied on the left side of her head and hold by a white colored scrunchy. Her eyes are navy colored. In winter, Sapphire wears a black leather jacket with a light blue top underneath. She wears dark blue, almost black, skinny jeans skinny jeans and brown ankle boots. In Sky Pretty Cure RELOADED! onwards, Sapphire's appearance changed. She now wears a red and blue checked shirt, which she keeps opened. Underneath the shirt, she wears a white top whose bottom part is overed with some kind of ribbon-like, blue belt. She wears a dark blue, almost black skirt. She wears black sneakers with white laces. Unlike the previous seasons, she wears her hair opened and the hair has grown. She also wears purple/silver headphones. Uniforms In school, Sapphire has to wear the Shiro Private Middle School's uniform for girls. The summer uniform consists of a yellow sweater vest with a white short sleeved shirt underneath. The uniform also includes a checked dark yellow skirt, grey stockings and brown shoes. The winter uniform consists of a dark yellow blazer with a white whirt underneath. The skirt, as well as the stockings and the shoes, are the same as the summer uniform's. Pretty Cure As Cure Azure, her hair grows longer. The color stays the same, just as the eye color. Her eye stays tied up into a side ponytail and is still tied on the left side of her head. The ponytail is hold by a blue scrunchy this time. She wears a dark blue dress that has a quite short skirt. Under the skirt she wears short pants that aren't seen on the main profile. Over the dress, she wears a light blue fabric that is tied around her hips. The fabric is tied to a bow, located in the center of the dress. Over her chest, there is a light blue rim that holds the dress. Over the rim, Cure Azure wears a slightly transparent cloth that is tied around her body and hold by the blue diamond in the middle of the rim. She wears a light blue cocker that is formed like a "V" and light blue arm protectors that reach from her wrists to her elbows. She wears dark blue boots with light blue rims. When transforming as Kaguya-hime into Cure Azure, her hair is tied into a low pony tail, hold by a blue band. She also wears a pink flower in her hair. Her outfit turns into kimono, with a short skirt. The skirt is double layered. She wears a big blue bow on her bag, replacing her little ribbon as "normal" Cure Azure. In Holidays at Skyriver Cure Azure gains small white, angel-like wings that are attached to her back. She is wearing a white tiara with a blue gem at it in her hair. The tiara is a part of the Heavenly Tiara. Special Clothes On the cover of the second DVD volume, Sapphire wears a black jacket that is half opened over a light purple top. She wears black jeans and dark greyish blue colored conserves. She has her hair braided back and tied into a braided pig tail, held by a pink band. When Sapphire transforms into Kaguya-hime in Sky Pretty Cure 30, Sapphire wears a dark blue kimono with light blue star and moon patterns. She wears a light blue belt that is ties to her back, tied into a bow. She wears purple shoes and wears a pink lily in her hair, that is tied into a low pony tail. As Cat Sapphire Cheshire Neko, Sapphire wears a dark blue tshirt with violet trims and violet cat ears, nose, whiskers and cat tail on it. Under the cat resembling pattern is a violet font saying "Smile". Over the tshirt, she wears a black belt with a golden buckle and round spikes. She wears grey pants with big pockets and which is laced at some parts with golden buckles. She wears black boots with red and green laces. She wears orange cat ears. When wearing her On-Stage outfit in Puri-Puri Kyua Idol Parade!, Sapphire wears a dark blue sleeve less top with a grey jacket over it. She wears a silver bracelet on her right upper arm and a blue cloth around her left elbow. She wears a dark red skirt with a silver belt. On the belt are rainbow colored jewels and a chain goes down from the belt. The skirt has also a light blue second layer. She wears finger free dark purple gloves and pink sneakers. Sapphire wears earrings that consist of light blue gem stones and a golden circle. Her hair is tied into a pony tail, held by a star accessories with purple strings. Movie Casual In Holidays at Skyriver, Sapphire wears a shoulder-free, cyanhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shades_of_cyan#Light_cyan colored top and a black jacket over it of which she cut of the sleeves. She wears finger free purple gloves and greyish-blue colored pants of which she cut of parts of them. Sapphire wears the same sneakers as she wears in casual. In The Legend of the Rainbow Jewels, Sapphire wears a white shirt that looks like it came from a school uniform. She also wears a dark blue skirt with a black belt and a silver buckle. She wears a greenhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shades_of_green#Sea_green cloth over her left ellbow and the same purple gloves as in the last movie. Sapphire wears dark green boots. Relationships Family *'Aomizu Kaito' - Sapphire's father. A high rated police officer who usually has to work late so he's seen very rarely in the anime. He is still very respected by Sapphire, for being able to have a family and being full time police officer at the same time. *'Aomizu Skye' - Sapphire's mother. A pretty famous entertainer. Even though she rarely appears on TV, she is very successful with what she's doing. Sapphire looks up to her, since she always tries to help poorer people. *'Aomizu Yuki' - Sapphire's older brother, who is not just excellent at the keyboard but also good at repairing technical stuff. So every time something breaks, Sapphire asks Yuki for help. Both Yuki and Sapphire show that they love music. Its possible that Yuki might be the reason Sapphire got into music in the first place. However, today Sapphire is way better in terms of making music than he is. Etymology - Aomizu comes from meaning "blue", "blue color" or even "green color", combined with meaning "water, "cold/fresh water", "liquid" or "a fluid". So Aomizu basically means "blue water" or "blue colored fluid". All in all, her name is a reference to her alter ego, Cure Azure, who holds the power of blue colored water. - Sapphire is a gemstone, it is typically blue in color.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sapphire The word "sapphire" was borrowed from the Old French "saphir", which came from the Latin "sapphir", "sappir" or "sapphīrus". Both versions originally came from the Ancient Greek sáppheiros, which means "precious stone, gem" or the Sanskrit śanipriya, which can loosely be translated to "dark-colored stone", while having the literal meaning "dear to Saturn".https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/sapphire Sapphire is also the birthstone for September. - Her Cure alias is based on the given name Azure, which comes from the English word that means "sky blue". It is ultimately from Persian lajvard meaning "azure, lapis lazuli".http://www.behindthename.com/name/azure - The name Sapphire took, and probably gave herself, during Emerald's adventures in Wonderland. The name is coming from the word "cat", her name and the name of the Cheshire Cat, appearing in the real Alice. Nicknames - is a Japanese word, which means Voice. Maybe her friends started to call Sapphire Koe, because of her great singing voice. - Sappy/Sapphy is the way Sapphire is called by FairySina. She only took the "hire" away and put a "y" in it's place. or - Sapphire was called that way while FairySina drew her [http://fandomofprettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sapphire-hime.png design for'' Sky Pretty Cure episode 30]. Later it was also used in the episode by the others to tease Sapphire. It was mostly used by Low. Apparently Sapphire didn't like being called that way. Pretty Cure Cure Azure is Sapphire's alter ego. She holds the power of talents and controls both, water and snow. Cure Azure is the Pretty Cure of the blue rainbow and the guard of blue color. Alone, Azure can perform Blue Wave. And later Crystal Blizzard after getting her Heaven Crystal. Together with Cure Cyan and Cure Whitney, they can use Cold Explosion. All Cures together can perform Rainbow Heart Hurricane and with their Crystals Rainbow Crystal Fantasy. In the sequel, Cure Azure is able to use the attack Navy Blue Arrow. Togehter with the others, they can use Full Rainbow Circle. And after getting the Color Palette they can use Magical Rainbow Finale. In the German dubs, Azure introduces herself with '"Die gefrorene Welle der Talente! Cure Azure!", which can be translated as "The frozen wave of talents! Cure Azure!". Weapons * - Cure Azure's main attack item that she gains during her fairytale adventure. It allows her to use a powerful attack and can even use to reflect other attacks. * - Cure Azure's primary weapon in Rainbow Star, which she summons by calling and then freezes it to the blade of ice, called Katana of Ice. The Katana of ice was first used in ''Rainbow Star'' Episode 10. Super Cure Azure In Sky Pretty Cure: Kyūjitsu ni soragawa, Pretty Cure are nearly defeated by Marcasite and Tanbaga, but thanks to the Royal Family, as well as the Miracle Lights, a special power is brought upon Pretty Cure, giving them a pair of small Angel wings and a tiara with their jewel. Thanks to this, they are able to use a powerful version of Rainbow Crystal Fantasy to defeat Marcasite and Tanbaga. Precious Cure Azure is Cure Azure's super form from Legend of the Rainbow Jewels. Attacks *'Blue Wave' - Cure Azure's first attack that was first used in ''Sky Pretty Cure'' Episode 06. First, Cure Azure puts her arms down to earth. Then she calls: “Bring back the color of talents!” and raises her hands up and a big blue wave appears. “Pretty Cure Blue Wave!” She shouts and waves her hands at the enemy’s direction. The blue wave follows her lead and attack the enemy. Then the monster is purified. *'Crystal Blizzard' - Cure Azure's attack that she can only use with her Schnee Crystal. First Cure Azure summons her Heaven Crystal by calling “Full power of deep blue colors! Blessed with powers of heaven!” Then, her Heaven Crystal appears on her right wrist. She then summons a small snow flake, folds her hands and shouts: “Pretty Cure! Crystal Blizzard!” She then punches her fist to the enemy’s direction, opens it and releases a heavy blizzard at it which purifies the enemy. *'Navy Blue Arrow' - Cure Azure's main finsiher in Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. First, Cure Azure appears in front of a dark blue background. She keeps both of her arms away from her body and then starts to draw an arrow symbol (➣) with blue lines. Then she shouts: "Pretty Cure!" And the lines of the symbol turn into water and turn to the camera. Then she shouts: "Navy Blue Arrow!" And snapped the arrow towards the enemy. The arrow rushed through the monster why is purified by it. Transformation "Pretty Cure Magical Paint Over" - Pretty Cure Magical Paint Over is the official transformation speech used by Aomizu Sapphire to transform into Cure Azure in Sky Pretty Cure. First Sapphire activates her transformation by pressing the middle button twice. Then, the device disappears and her body gets covered by a deep blue light. Then, her hair gets changed and styled by a large, blue wave. She opens her eyes and leads the water to her body, which shallows her before exploding into many bubbles. Then, her arm protectors and dress is unveiled. A slightly bigger bubble lands on her chest and turns into the blue jewel. Azure then puts her feet in two bigger bubbles, which start freezing and unveil her boots. Then, her Color Commune gets attached to her best. Finally, Cure Azure sends the wave away and introduces herself with “Rage, wild wave of talents! Cure Azure!”. "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle!" - In Sky Pretty Cure: Kyūjitsu ni soragawa, Sapphire and her friends transformed into Super Pretty Cure by the power of the Miracle Jewel Lights. While transfroming, they used the transformation pharse "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle". First, all six girls were floating into a bright shining, white light. Out of the light, some beautiful angel wings appeared that formed itself in six small ones, one for every Cure. After that, rainbow colored crowns appeared. At last, the Cures jumped out of the light and the Super Sky Pretty Cures were born. Music As a main character, Sapphire's voice actor, Otsubo Yuka has particated in several image songs for the character she voices: |-|Solo Songs= *Rockin' & Rollin' *Tsukiakari Princess *Lapis Lazuli *rainy days |-|Duets/Group Songs= *♪ magical ♫ (Along with Akemi Okamura, Murakawa Rie) *Rainbow Rose (Along with Hirano Aya, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Hitomi Terakado, Murakawa Rie) *living my dream (Along with Hirano Aya, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Hitomi Terakado, Murakawa Rie) *Mirai, Kibou, Destiny! (Along with Hirano Aya, Hitomi Terakado, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *P R I S M (Along with Hirano Aya, Hitomi Terakado, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *Niji Tenshi no Karaa (Along with Hirano Aya, Hitomi Terakado, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *Forever Sky Pretty Cure ♥ (Along with Hirano Aya, Hitomi Terakado, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) Trivia *Sapphire's birthday falls on September 5th, which makes her zodiac to be Virgo (♍). *It has been revealed that Sapphire has a lot merchandise of idols and music stars in her room. **One of those is a poster of Koshokukoi Rubellit, first seen in episode 12 of the Series. *Sapphire likes any kind of music, but prefers the ones with guitars in it. *Sapphire is the first Pretty Cure to have a passion for music. **Sapphire is also the first Pretty Cure to have taught herself how to play a guitar. *Sapphire shows some similarities with Otoshiro Seira from Aikatsu!: **Both have their hair styled into a ponytail. However, Sapphire's is a side ponytail. **Both given names start with "S". **Both love music. **Both love playing guitar. **Both are said to have a nice singing voice. **Both have a rocking personality. *Sapphire is the third Pretty Cure to be able to transform without having her device. The first were Higashi Setsuna from Fresh Pretty Cure! and Kurokawa Ellen from Suite Pretty Cure♪. *Sapphire is the second blue themed Pretty Cure to have an elder brother. The first was Aoki Reika from Smile Pretty Cure!. **Later, they are followed by Kaido Minami from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. *As said in the 112th episode of the Series Sapphire is represented by the zinnia, which means "loalty" in the language of flowers. *It has been revealed that Sapphire is half Japanese and half American. **That would make her the second Pretty Cure to be not fully Japanese. The first was Kasugano Urara from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, who is half Japanese, half French. *Cure Azure has some similarities with Cure Beauty from Smile Pretty Cure!. *Cure Azure is the third Pretty Cure to have water related powers. The first were Cure Aqua from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! and Cure Marine from HeartCatch Pretty Cure!. **Later, Azure was followed by Cure Mermaid from Go! Princess Pretty Cure!. **However, Cure Azure is the second Pretty Cure to have the power of snow and ice, after Cure Beauty from Smile Pretty Cure!. **All in all, Cure Azure is the first Pretty Cure to have water, snow and ice powers. *Cure Azure has the darkest hair out of all blue colored Cures. **However, she has the second Pretty Cure with dark hair color after Cure White from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. *Cure Azure is the fifth blue themed Pretty Cure to have her hair styled into a ponytail. Later, she was followed by Cure Mermaid from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. *Cure Azure is the second Pretty Cure to use a guitar to perform an attack. The first was Cure Beat from Suite Pretty Cure♪. **However, unlike Cure Beat, Cure Azure does not obligatory needs a guitar for her attacks. *Cure Azure is the eigth Pretty Cure, to use a sword-like item. The first were Cure Dream, Cure Rouge, Cure Lemonade, Cure Mint, Cure Aqua and Milky Rose from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. **However, Cure Azure is the first Pretty Cure to wield a Katana. *Sapphire also shows some similarities with Tategami Aoi/Cure Gelato from KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. Links *''Aomizu Sapphire / Yukinobana Sapphire'' *''Aomizu Sapphire / HaSky'' References '''' Category:User:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Blue Cures Category:Characters Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Character Category:Fairy Main Cures Category:FairyCures Category:Water using Cures Category:Snow using Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! Category:Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! Characters Category:The Final Sky Pretty Cure Category:The Final Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Female Characters